Generally, in order to test a semiconductor module mounted on a main circuit board, there is performed a computer process for testing functions of the semiconductor module. For example, a computer process for testing the semiconductor module can be performed using a computer terminal, such as a properly configured personal computer. According to such processes, the tested semiconductor modules are classified as either normal semiconductor modules or abnormal semiconductor modules.
The semiconductor modules may be manually transferred from one unit to another for performing the testing processes, where each unit can represent a different stage in the overall testing process. Thus, with the manual movement of a semiconductor module from one unit to another, the test processes may require a long time.
Further, the unit for testing the semiconductor module using the computer terminal may only accommodate the testing of one semiconductor module, so that the test processes may require a very long time. Particularly, there may exist difficulties in testing various kinds of the semiconductor modules.